


Red Lobster

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [41]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted in Live Journal Section 7 Short Affair PROMPTS for February 1st   </p>
<p>Prompt words: yesterday, pallid<br/>Prompt Colour: red<br/>Word Count: 623</p>
<p>The agents are trying to get to the next village from the cell that they had escaped from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lobster

“There a small dune over there that will offer some shade,” Napoleon suggested. Since **yesterday,** they had been tramping across the narrow strip of desert that separated their prison cell from the closest village.

Napoleon was worried about his partner.   Although Napoleon himself was suffering and his skin was turning brown with **red** overtones, Illya’s flesh that was a **pallid** color when they escaped, today had turned beet red from the hot sun. 

“I do not need to rest. Waverly is waiting for the information we have. He will not be happy that my mistake caused us a few days.”   Illya’s anger at the situation came through his comment.  

“As the senior agent, I say we need to rest before the heat of the day makes you into a more of a lobster than it already has.  Besides, we have a week before the information will be critical.   One last thing, you weren’t at fault for our capture.   Now get in the shade now and that’s an order.”

Illya stomped to the shade, sat down with his arms folded across this chest and glared at Napoleon.  “I am the one who tripped over the cord causing me to fall, twist my ankle and trip you allowing the guards to catch us.   How is this whole mess not my fault?”   He demanded.

“We were being chased by a group of large men who were trying the get their information back.   They threw a cord in your way when it was too late to jump over it, and I was too close behind you to miss falling over you. There was nothing that you could have done to prevent the capture.  Besides, U.N.C.L.E. has our last location, and they will be coming to for us.  Now just get some rest.”   Napoleon yelled back dropping to the ground.

Illya stood back up turning around while screaming back, “Have you looked at where we are?   There is nothing but sand.   How do figure they will find us?”

“Solo luck,”   Napoleon said with a grin at the angry Russian.  “It’s always worked in the past.”

Knowing how silly he looked, Illya dropped back on the ground.  “I do not look like a lobster.”  He pouted while kicking the sand.

“My friend, I assure you that you look like a boiled lobster.” 

“Do not.”

“Oh yes.”

“Not.”

“If you say so,”   Napoleon’s calm voice made it clear he was smiling.

Illya turned away from his partner and mumbled, “Do not.”

The only response was another laugh from behind him.

…….

Waiting for the sun to go down the two rested until they hear the sounds of a helicopter woke them.  Trying to hide in the shade until they could make out whose copter it was, Napoleon bumped into Illya.

“Ouch!   That hurts.   Be more careful.”

“Sorry, **Red**.”

“ **Red**!  Are you insulting me again?   What is wrong with you?”

“I felt you needed a nickname, and it’s the first one that came to mind.”

“Napoleon!......”   Illya started to yell but was interrupted by Mark Slates voice from overhead.

“Are you chaps looking for a lift?”

……..

Picking up Illya from medical where he was for the last week, Napoleon offered to take him to dinner.

 “Anything will be better than hospital food,” Illya complained.  “Where are you going?”

“I thought you might enjoy a new restaurant.   It’s called The **Red** Lobster.”  Napoleon said as he started to run.

When Waverly attention was called to the internal monitors by security and asked what to do, he shook his head and laughed.   “Just let them be,” He informed security before spending a few minutes watching the two running through the halls of headquarters.  It seemed to him everything was back to normal.


End file.
